


The Return

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Atlético Madrid, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance into the Return of Fernando Torres</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’s been keeping his cool and acting like nothing was happening around him for a couple of months now but today it was really happening.

 

> _**“I can’t believe this. I haven’t been this happy in a long time”** _
> 
> _Sergio spoke confidently but the excitement in his voice was no secret_
> 
> **_“What do you mean you can’t believe this? It’s been all the papers and the TV stations can talk about, am sure you’ve heard”_ **
> 
> _Fernando’s smile could be heard through the phone in the way he spoke_
> 
> **_“I have heard… am just... Am actually going to see you in flesh, touch you and get to hold you in my arms”_ **
> 
> _he could feel his heart racing_
> 
> **_“that sounds nice; I’ve missed you so much”_ **
> 
> _Fernando purred into the phone like a bashful teenage girl_
> 
> **_“Will you spend the night with me please”_ **
> 
> _Sergio knew it was a long shot but he had to at least try. He waited counting the seconds enjoying Fernando’s blushing sounds as he smiled through the phone._
> 
> _“ **Ummmm”…”errrrrm”**_
> 
> _Fernando kept him waiting_
> 
> **_“Common baby…please”_ **
> 
> _Sergio urged him on with a sexy tone to his voice_
> 
> **_“On one condition”_ **
> 
> _Sergio perked up smiling his cheeks off_
> 
> **_“Whatever mi amore”_ **
> 
> **_“Don’t be rough with me out there and no yellow card”_ **
> 
> _Fernando smiled a little too loud like he was taking a Mick out of him_
> 
> **_“Okay...it’s done… you still have your key?”_ **
> 
> _Sergio asked him because he knows for certain they won’t be riding home together and since he mailed Fernando the new keys he hadn’t had any reason to use it until now._
> 
> **_“Yeah I do”_ **

_***_

The first time Sergio set his eyes on Fernando was when he stepped into the _Vincente Calderon_ stadium for warm up. He was so distracted. He stood at the mouth of the tunnel searching the corner where the _Athletico Madrid_ team was warming up looking for Fernando.

Fernando was everything he expected and more, Sergio stood there taking it all in. The way he moved so swiftly with grace controlling the ball with so much fen ace, and the way the wind moved his blonde hair from side to side when he moved. How the cold breeze made his cheeks flush causing his freckles to make a statement and the energy in his legs that made his gluts flex. Sergio wanted to run to him and envelope him in a warm embrace but he couldn’t. Right now they were rivals.

 

But not up to two minutes he was on the pitch warming up with his teammates Sergio had already devised a sick plan to get to Fernando. If he was going to be a star-crossed lover he might as well be as creative as one.  
He spotted Fernando through the corner of his eyes when he received a long ball that made him wander off course and he deliberately moved to an angle where he could meet Fernando and demanded the ball be passed to him. Sergio watched the ball passed to him roll pass and he made no attempt to stop it as it rolled into Fernando’s area. Sergio suddenly ran blindsided into Fernando like it was a mistake.

 

Once the damage was done Fernando turned and saw it was him. Sergio could tell he was happy but was also trying to keep it together because the corners of his mouth crinkled into a slight smile before he tightened it up. Fernando tried to pull away from him to get back into training but Sergio wasn’t letting go just yet. He pulled Fernando back into him for a hug and Fernando hugged him back, for a couple of seconds and when he released the striker he could see him glowing. He was so happy.

 

*

The match took an unexpected turn; Fernando tackled him roughly in the first couple of minutes into the match. He managed to get a yellow card but it wasn’t for being aggressive. The damn ball found its way to his bicep in the penalty box and he cost them a goal. They ended up losing the match.  
Every one of his teammates looked gloomy after the final whistle was blown but he wasn’t so disappointed but he wasn’t going to let his teammates know that. As Sergio walked through the tunnel all he could think of was the night that awaited him.

 

*

He dint know why he expected Fernando to be in his house already when he got there but he did. Sergio was swollen with excitement that he started to search every room calling out Fernando’s name as he searched but it looked like Fernando hadn’t made it there yet. Sergio let out a disappointing sound and started regretting his decision to rush off after the meeting with _Ancelott_ i while his teammates hung around. His attention was brought back by the door bell which worried him, Fernando would never ring the door bell, not in the slightest.

***

Sergio opened the door to his utmost surprise it was Fernando Torres. Fernando was clean and showered with his blonde hair perfectly styled to one side. He had on a simple pair of black jeans that were cut in a way that showed off his long legs and a slim fitting dress shirt. He looked great and Sergio stood at the door admiring him. The older man was in no haste to get in either. It was like they spoke to each other without using words.

 

He smiled bashfully, running his hand in a comb like manner through his hair as Sergio’s lustful eyes roved all over him. He bit his lip in a sexy smile and looked back at the defender slightly. Sergio suddenly moved into his personal space and crushed him in a hug.  
It was warm and strong. It was strong enough to feel every hard lane and muscle in the others body but not too strong to crush bones and ribs. Fernando’s face immediately found its way to the croak of Sergio’s neck while his hands went around Sergio’s body. He nuzzled in taking a whiff of Sergio’s fragrance. It was new. His brain registered.

 

Sergio reciprocated with his lips finding its way to the striker’s neck to drop a chaste kiss which he dragged long enough. His lips didn’t move away. They seem to enjoy the warms of Fernando’s neck and the _Athletico Madrid_ striker hummed in appreciation.

 

They haven’t even kissed yet, but the emotion was running through them like electricity.

 

“were you behind me the whole time?”

Sergio asked against Fernando’s neck. A simple question have never sounded so sensual it made Fernando blush

 

“it’s been so long I dint want to get lost”

 

Fernando admitted. But everything he did was enticing to Sergio

 

“I’ve missed you so much”

Sergio managed to say smiling into Fernando’s neck like he just won the lottery.  
Fernando pulled away from the hug so he could look at Sergio. It’s been a while, the last time they had this moment was after the world cup. The way things ended wasn’t great, everyone quickly went on holiday or something to keep them busy and he dint have the chance to spend time with Sergio. Sergio tried to call him but he was on a tight schedule with everything going on in his life he never had time for them.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t try harder”

Fernando slurs staring into Sergio’s beautiful brown eyes that stared back at him with so much warmth and love

 

“you are here now and its all I care about”

Sergio reassures him that they are alright. And he has nothing to apologize for.

 

_“I love you”_

Fernando lets it out in a heart bit before leaning into the defender. His eyes fall shot immediately his lips made contact. It was everything he’s been looking forward too. It was warm and indulging without being forced. Sergio kissed him back with the same laid back rhythm and then they started easing into pace until his tongue is moving against Fernando in a swift and soothing roll. The same smile Sergio has had on his face since he saw Fernando suddenly splashed back on Sergio’ face and then He moved back from the kiss to say those words that define his life.

_“I love you too”_

***

Sergio quickly found out that Fernando also had to rush to get over here. Immediately after his interviews he popped in the shower in the locker room and drove carefully behind here. They were both really hungry and were in desperate need of food.

 

“So should I order us something? What do you want?”

Sergio asked after painfully watching Fernando rummage around his kitchen and fridge looking for food. All Fernando could find were beers and cookies. On a good day Fernando would go for the cookies but not today, he needed food.

 

“Is there nothing at all? You could make in a couple of minutes?”

Fernando asked as he swung back the beer

 

“Cereal?"

Sergio tried to joke but it’s not working. So he grabbed his phone and stopped asking questions. There are lots of restaurants around but he wasnt sure what Fernando was in the mood for so he decided to order in a language and everyone understood; Pizza and wings.

 

***

They enjoyed their pizza and after that flopped on the couch to watch Tv. Sergio sat down and let Fernando curdle up against him. Fernando sat down and his head instantly found its position on Sergio’s chest with his right hand going over Sergio.  
Sergio smiled to himself. This is what has been missing in his life. This was them and he was glad to have this again. Having Fernando in his arms and not having to rush into things because they are on a deadline, like Fernando having to go back to London, or him having to leave for Madrid because the match they came for was over. This was different but a good kind of different.

 

He took the remote and witched on the TV. Some soap opera was playing and they just sat there watching in silence. It was more of enjoying the moment than watching. They’ve not had thins luxury of not being on a scheduled visit in years and it felt great curdling up against the man he loves.

 

***

The soap opera finished and Fernando was sleeping on Sergio. It’s like old times. Fernando is always the one to pass out half way through a movie and Sergio always carried him to bed. He can’t remember how that started but it caught on pretty fast. So Sergio switched off the TV and carried Fernando like a groom would carry his bride through a threshold on their wedding night and headed for the stairs.

 

Sergio was climbing the stairs with Fernando in his arms passed out when he heard a voice speaking.

 

“I’ll tell you now, my money is on the ex-wife,she totally burned the boat”

  
Fernando’s eyes were still shut

 

“Wait… you are awake?... you’re slimy as fuck”

  
Sergio was surprised but he dint drop him. He was secretly happy that Fernando wanted him so much.

 

Fernando smiled and bit his lips as his eyes flutter open

  
“I’ve missed this… no one treats me like you do”

 

“So you corned me into it?”

  
Sergio teased

 

“I can make it up to you…”

  
Fernando winked at him and bit his lips again.

 

Sergio moved slowly and carefully placed Fernando on his bed. As he tried to stand upright Fernando tightened the grip around Sergio’s neck.

__

_**“Don’t go”** _

  
Fernando whispered slowly

 

Sergio wasn’t going anywhere; he didn’t know where Fernando thought he was going. He looked down and smiled and he could feel his cheeks flush.

 

_**“Kiss me”** _

  
Fernando asked so nicely like he’s never been kissed

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really steamy...

 

***

  
Looking deep into his eyes, Sergio was compelled to be gentle. He kissed Fernando on the lips but it was so gentle it felt like it hadn’t happened yet and it increased their desire. Fernando levitated his head this time and reattached them to Sergio’s lips, pure in a debilitated roll.  
The grip on his neck became torpid as Fernando relaxed and let Sergio kiss him. Sergio was enthusiastic but he delivered his actions languorously, taking his time. He slid into the bed lying on his side while Fernando lay flat on his back like a canvas ready to be used by Sergio.

 

When Sergio’s hand began to roam Fernando let out a soft moan, giving Sergio the opportunity to slip in his tongue. He gains a moan of approval from the man coming undone in his arms. And he pulled back to take a look  
Fernando’s pupils were blown and his lips were puffy, his face looked like he’s been drugged. The want that was written all over his face turned Sergio on surpassingly.

 

_“Fuck. You drive me crazy”_

  
Sergio spoke in a loud whisper and immediately worked his lips sideways to Fernando’s neck, to the spot that drives him bonkers, the spot directly below his ears. And continued to work his hands inside Fernando’s shirt caressing him tentatively while kissing him exhaustively. Fernando moaned again, this time deeply as Sergio continued to lick and kiss his neck unable to let out a word.

 

They kiss for a while, until Fernando tugged on Sergio’s shirt slightly. Not with force like he wanted to get it over with but with desire because he wanted to feel every bit of him.

  
 _“Take it off”_

  
The striker could barely speak, overwhelmed by desire and lust.

 

Sergio just smiled and took off his shirt slowly without breaking eye contact with Fernando. He went further to help Fernando get out of his shirt. Sergio moved from his side and sprawled out on top of Fernando covering the striker with his body and it was skin on skin. And Fernando’s hands became alive, Wandering over Sergio’s back as they continued to kiss.

 

Sergio kicked it up a notch, trailing his tongue down to Fernando’s collar bone and slowly easing his way to his chest. He grazed his teeth across Fernando’s Pecs languishing him in a notorious kiss.  
Fernando moaned and his hands immediately came to rest on Sergio’s head. Caressing him and occasionally grabbing on to his hair.

 

Sergio kissed his way down to Fernando’s waist line and licked the long out line above his jeans. He looked up at Fernando’s face; his head was knocked back with his mouth open in laudation of what he was feeling.

 

Sergio wasted no time in getting Fernando’s jeans off and it was a welcome treat because he had no under wear on. Fernando moans his name **_“Sergio”_** when Sergio licked a long line up his cock followed by the sexiest _ **“oh fuck”**_ Sergio has ever heard as Fernando breathes out and tightens his grip on Sergio’s hair.

  
Sergio’s mouth looked almost lascivious stretched around Fernando’s fine cock as he takes him all the way in. Fernando tried to stay calm but his actions proved he was overwhelmed. There is the insane truth that it’s been a while since anyone did this to him and the fact that it was Sergio with his head between his legs made it even better.

 

Fernando has managed to exhaust all the raunchy Spanish words he knows and had started to go through the English words. He couldn’t embarrass himself anymore than he had but he is okay with that because he gets to be embarrassed by Sergio.  
Sergio could feel Fernando’s pulsing cock strain in his mouth and he knows that he is close. So he takes him in again until he hits the back of his throat and Fernando comes with a grunt and Sergio swallows like a champ.

 

Sergio crawls up and kisses him slowly with a lot of tongue.

 

_“Fuck Sergio… I’ve forgotten how good you are at that”_

  
Fernando dint know when he divulged those words and he quickly smiled, a little embarrassed

 

Sergio moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

  
“You are so adorable”

  
Sergio commends with a smile and Fernando could feel Sergio’s cock rock hard pressed against his hip and he swallows hard.

 

*

  
Sergio could read his mind.

 

  
He instantaneously wriggles out of his pants and boxer briefs at a go. Now Fernando could feel all of Sergio against his hip and thigh and Fernando’s stomach tumbles in anticipation.

He quickly lay on his side to match Sergio, facing him. Fernando looked right back at Sergio staring into his eyes. And then he decided to look down. He knows what Sergio is like. He’s been with him before on numerous occasions. He knows Sergio is cut and he’s big but being away he needed to remind himself.

 

Sergio was flushed and erect and he looked bigger than the striker remembers. Fernando swallowed hard before moving his fingers to touch him. He took the tip of his finger and rubbed circles on the tip of Sergio’s thick cock which reciprocated a sharp intake of breath from the defender.

 

Fernando watched his fingers as they traced a line up the full length of Sergio’s cock determined to feel every inch before wrapping his hand around him. Sergio moaned. Fernando watched his hands as he stroked Sergio in the tiny space between them and bit his own lips. He quickened the pace of his hands without rushing it and Sergio launched in his space with his lips and reclaimed Fernando’s lips.

 

They continued to kiss deeper and more passionately and Sergio started trusting into Fernando’s hand.

  
 _**“I want to fuck you so bad”** _

  
Sergio slur’s against Fernando’s lips and the words send chills all over Fernando who had started to get hard again. He just moans and crossed his leg over Sergio’s to feel closer to him still continuing the rhythm of his hands. Sergio’s hands immediately grabbed Fernando’s ass giving him a gentle squeeze and watched as Fernando’s eyes roll back in his skull.

  
 _“Turn around”_

  
Sergio’s voice was deep and lustful

 

Fernando obliged almost immediately, releasing Sergio’s cock and pressing his ass against the firm erection  
.

  
*

  
The contact was divine. Fernando could feel the outline of the pulsing cock on him as Sergio continued to grind his hips against his back side while tracing the outline of his vertebra column with his tongue.  
It was like he had forgotten how to enjoy sex until now. His feelings were heightened because they weren’t rushed. They were taking their time and savoring the moment. Not like when they were on a schedule and they would have a quick one in a shady motel, give each other hand jobs in the locker room, or that one time he sucked Sergio off in the back sit of his car before Sergio had to go and join his teammates after a champions league match. Now they had all the time they needed and they could take it slow.

 

Sergio continued to grind on Fernando and breathe on his neck. The anticipation was killing the striker. But his anxiety was stilled buy the sound of a sachet being ripped open. He lost contact with Sergio’s cock for a minute and then he heard the condom being slipped on; he suddenly turned his neck slightly to catch of a glimpse.

 

Sergio stretched again and grabbed a black average bottle and it made the familiar sound as the cap came off. Sergio was generous with lube, a glorious amount went on his cock and he used it to massage himself to full length. The sight caused Fernando to bite his lips and push his ass against Sergio like a virgin starved of cock.

 

He winced when the Sergio’s fingers slipped against his crack.

  
 _“Cold”_

  
He jerked away slightly from Sergio’s touch trying to escape the cold lube.

  
 _“I’ll warm you up”_

  
Sergio cajoles him with a kiss to his shoulder and a finger in his asshole.

_**“Fuck”** _

  
Fernando spoke out loud as he felt Sergio’s finger push into the ring of muscle and disappeared inside of him. Sergio worked him slowly, stretching him out with every added finger and a deeper push. The sounds coming from Fernando made every bit of Sergio want him more.

 

Sergio pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock and started thrusting with short slow strokes. He adorned Fernando’s back with kisses while his right hand rested on the older man’s waist pulling him closer.

 

With his cock buried deep in Fernando Sergio felt closer to him. Surrounded by the warmth and wetness of Fernando, Sergio was finding a good rhythm. He started to increase his pace, his body was pushing him. He wanted him, he had him but he wanted even more. Fernando was like a drug and he needed to keep taking until he couldn’t take anymore.

 

Sergio pushed Fernando forward so he was lying on his stomach on top of a heap of pillows with his cock still attached to his ass. Sergio lay upon him, his chest against Fernando’s back, his cock balls deep in the striker and his teeth biting gently on his shoulder, he continued to thrust with more purpose and intent.

 

> _**“oh..Fuck”** _

Fernando moaned before pulling at his own hair and biting his lip.

  
Sergio thrust into him deeper and he hit the spot again.

 

> **“Fuuuuuck….”**
> 
>  

Fernando cried out like he was in pain but the slight moans that followed afterwards proved otherwise. He was panting like he had done a mile and Sergio was feeding off of it. He liked what he was doing to Fernando and they way Fernando made him feel.

 

He could feel his cook hitting something that made Fernando go crazy, but the way Fernando tightens every time is driving him over the edge. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He decided to ride him all the way.

 

Sergio increased his thrust.  
He raised his chest off Fernando finding leverage with his knees, he grabbed onto the strikers waist with both hands pushing him against him as he rammed into him at the same time. Their body slapped together and Sergio continued grunting with every thrust. Sergio was breathing heavily against the striker whose body was going limp as he stoked himself with the same rhythm that Sergio used to pleasure him.

 

Fernando came again with a loud moan and Sergio quickened his thrust. His toes coiled as he came with one last thrust and a loud grunt and flops on Fernando whose body was limp beneath him.

 

_“Oh…fuck that was amazing”_

 

Sergio announced like he just had sex for the first time before rolling off of Fernando and pulling him with him. Fernando rested his head against Sergio’s chest with his eyes shut. He looked knackered.

 

_“I Love You”_

Sergio says and then placed his lips on Fernando’s’ kissing him hard but Fernando didn’t kiss him back, he just moaned like someone whose been fucked by more than one guy and his looks said the same; he looked exhausted and weak.

 

Sergio looked at the state of Fernando and a smile splashed across his face .He was impressed with himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Comments are always welcome. This short chapter thing is super hard :) but am doing it.   
> Thank you all for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> its just a little something. am experimenting with short chapters because am terrible at that. comments are always welcome


End file.
